elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honningbrew Meadery
Honningbrew Meadery is a settlement in . It lies just southeast of Whiterun. Honningbrew mead is brewed at the meadery, which has made it famous across Skyrim. It consists of two buildings: The meadery itself and the boilery, which requires a key to open. Interior Speaking with Sabjorn inside the meadery will allow the Dragonborn to purchase a variety of food and mead. The Dragonborn will need special keys to enter the meadery’s basement and upstairs office; these are obtained during Thieves Guild quest "Dampened Spirits." The office holds most objects of value, including an informative note and skill book found on tables, as well as a locked chest that’s further secured behind an expert-level locked door (no key available). The office also contains one of seven larceny targets that pertain to the Thieves Guild radiant quest "Honningbrew Decanter." Honningbrew Basement A dangerous mage named Hamelyn along with several skeevers and spiders lurk in the cavern that follows. Slay him and poison the nearby skeever nest, then read the journal found on Hamelyn's corpse to learn of his questionable motives. Honningbrew Boilery The Dragonborn can only enter the boilery via the meadery's basement passage—the front door remains locked at all times. Head upstairs and optionally steal from a locked chest before nefariously poisoning the giant vat. Exit the boilery afterward with the key that hangs on the wall near the door. Notable items *Skill book (Alchemy): A Game at Dinner – upstairs in the bedroom on the table. *Skill book (Sneak): Three Thieves – in the Basement. *Honningbrew Decanter for Delvin. *''Hamelyn's Journal'' *Approximately 396 bottles of Honningbrew mead out on the shelves and within the barrels in the warehouse. *After completing Dampened Spirits and returning later there will be about 250+ bottles of Black-Briar mead on the shelves and in barrels. *20 bottles can be bought from Sabjorn at a time. It is likely that his stock respawns daily. *Black-Briar Mead under the bed upstairs. *A letter to Honningbrew Meadery from Maven Black-Briar to make friendship and form Black-Briar Meadery. Gallery Honningbrew Meadery Shop Sign.gif|Sign of the meadery. Trivia *The Honningbrew Meadery is the rival of the Black-Briar Meadery. *There is a bottle of Black-Briar mead under Sabjorn's bed. *After the quest is completed, the signs outside will change to say "Black-Briar Meadery," confirming what Mallus said. *After the meadery becomes part of Black-Briar, Honningbrew mead can still be found in barrels outside the boilery. *After the quest is completed, the shadowmark will change to a Fence shadowmark. *''Honning'' means "honey" in Norwegian and Danish. *Torvar, a member of The Companions, will occasionally say "Might head down to the meadery later. See what they're brewing up. You can smell the honey on the wind." This indicates he might be a fan of Honningbrew Mead. *According to Phinis Gestor, a member of the College of Winterhold, 2 men named Borvir and Rundi attempted to concoct something to compete with them by using frost magic to keep the mead cold for a certain period of time. Bugs * After completing the "Battle for Whiterun," Stormcloak soldiers in the area may become hostile for no reason. * May cause a crash when entering. Appearances * de:Honigbräubrauerei es:Destilería Amielada it:Distilleria Honningbrew pl:Miodosytnia Czerwoniak ru:Медоварня Хоннинга Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Shops Category:Skyrim: Homes